Forgotten(No OC)
by diamond94
Summary: What would happen if the demigods were sent on quest to Paris to find our favorite miraculers and their class? Trouble that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Percy Jackson here! You may know me as son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, blah, blah, blah. All that is unimportant.

The seven and I got back from Greece a couple weeks back, and since the war, everything's been great. Leo came back with Calypso, and no sign of anymore evil. So lately, I've been hanging out with my awesome girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, training the younger campers, and going to campfires.

Things have settled down with the romans, and we've become quite social, like, 'Hey, we need help with small monster attack, can you come?', 'Yeah, be right there!', kind of stuff.

But right now, I'm just lying on the beach, relaxing. Listening to the ocean waves, I close my eyes , and am about to fallasleep, when I hear the voice of Annabeth call out to me from the Big house. I feel a small smile on my face, from just hearing her voice. I open my eyes to look at her, approaching me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," She said, in that angelic voice. "Chiron needs us in the big house."

"OK, Wise Girl," I said, slowly getting up. "Let's go." I said, as I grab her hand.

Hand in hand, we walk to the Big House, chatting as we go. We enter and walk to the meeting room. Opening the door, we see the usual seen, all the camp counsellors crowded around one table, eating Cheez-Whiz. We sit next to Jason and Piper, as we normally would. We started talking, and a couple minutes later, Chiron walks in looking nervous.

"What's up, Chiron?" One of the Stoll brothers said. "You look like your about to tell the seven their going on another quest."

We laughed, but Chiron just chuckled looking even more worried. "Well, you see, I do have another quest to announce, not that it's bad, though." He once again, chuckled.

"Well, that's ok, then it doesn't have to be the seven, right?" Piper asked.

"Normally that would be the case, but the gods specifically asked for the seven to go." He said, and it took me a moment to process.

"What's so important that the gods want to send us?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, this is to retrieve a large number of demigods... from France." He said the last part quickly.

"France?" I asked. "Like Eiffel Tower, Baguettes, France?"

"Yes."

"Why can't they just send satyrs?" Jason asked.

"There are some powerful ones there."

"So, like how many are there?" Leo finally spoke up.

"About 15."

We all looked at him, I mean, fifteen undiscovered demigods, it's lie they were forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Written 2-27-19

Forgotten (No OC)

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase

This day had become very odd, very quickly. This morning, I had been enjoying training with my step-siblings, and now I was sitting here learning that I was going to be going to Paris, France, to collect some demigods.

"When will we be leaving?" I ask, breaking the deafening silence in the room.

"You are scheduled to leave tomorrow. You will depart to Olympus at 11:00, and will be transported to Paris at 12:00."

"How are we getting there?"

"The gods did not inform me, but assured me that you will all be fine." He said, not looking very assured. "Now, I suggest you all get to packing, and maybe try to take an extra nap.

That would probably be a good idea considering the time difference. With packing in mind, I get up and grab Seaweed Brain's hand, before pulling him out of the big house and toward his cabin. "Where are we going?" He asked, perfectly defining his nickname.

"To your cabin, so I can help you pack." I said, not looking back at him. Or at least I didn't until he stopped moving altogether. "What now, Seaweed Brain?"

"Why can't I do it myself?" He asked, with an adorable little pout.

"Oh, I don't know, what were you thinking about packing?"

"My swim trunks."

"And that is exactly the reason you need my help." I said, with a definitive grin. He only sighed.

"Ok, maybe I do need some help." He muttered, "but I am still packing my swimming trunks."

"Of course you are." I said, laughing, before pulling him the rest of the way to his cabin.

Time Skip

We had just finished our nap, when there was a bang on the door. "FBI, open up!"

"Shut up, Leo." I yelled, through the door. "What do you want?"

"Chiron told me to come get you guys for some detailed briefing."

"Tell him we will be there in a minute." I said, shaking my head at his joke.

"Got it!" He yelled back at me, before trying to run away, and tripping on the stoop. "Ouch!"

I looked over at Percy, and saw him asleep again. "Wake up, you idiot, we have somewhere to be!"

"Huh," he said, as he fell off the bed. "Where do we have to be?"

I ignored him as I got up and started lacing my shoes, and after a moment he started doing the same. In a few moments, we were ready to go, and walking out the door. We made good time to the Big House, and found the other five already there.

"Hi Chiron, hey guys!" I said, as we walked to the two empty seats.

"Hello Annabeth, hello Percy, now that we are all here, we can start. So as you all know, you're quest to Paris will be to find some demigods. The first and most important is a miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents own the Boulangerie Patisserie. It is unknown to us which parent is real. Her godly parent is also unknown. She is 14, and attends College Francais Dupont. She has dark blue hair, and light blue eyes. She will be your priority, and will hopefully be the first you retrieve."

"Of course, Chiron," Hazel says. "You said there were more?"

"Yes, but those reports will be sent to you while you are in Paris, via Hermes." He said, looking at us.

We all nodded, understanding the information given to us. "Ok, you're dismissed, go get some more rest, and finish packing." He said, as we all got up, and walked out.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Written 2-28-20

Forgotten (No OC)

Percy's POV

"Percy, wake up." I heard a voice whisper in my ear, and I opened my eyes just a crack. It was Annabeth, standing over me, looking just like she did when we were 12. I decided to ignore her, and I flipped over in my bed.

"Percy, you have to get up," Annabeth said, more firmly this time. "If you don't, we'll be late."

I still didn't want to get up, so I opted to just lie there, and make her think I had fallen back asleep. She didn't say anything, and I thought she had given up, until suddenly my bed wasn't under me anymore. I hit the floor hard, and gave out a small _oof_. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing above me, with a small smirk on her face.

She helped me up, and wiped my face off before giving me a peck on the cheek and telling me to get ready. I moved to the bathroom slowly, and heard her moving around my room, probably checking to make sure I had everything I would need.

I got ready as quickly as I could, knowing that I wouldn't like traveling on an empty stomach. I brushed my hair, my teeth, and washed my hands, before putting on the travel clothes that Annabeth had provided. It wasn't anything fancy just a light blue tank top, with some blue jeans, and tennis shoes. She had also given me a camp hoodie to wear, just in case I got cold.

Once I was ready, we walked our bags to the Big House, before heading to get some breakfast. The rest of the seven were already there, enjoying a variety of breakfast options. I sat down, and surveyed everyone's meal, before deciding to just have my regular blueberry muffin.

"Good morning, you two." Piper said, cheerfully. "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, I slept fine with Annabeth near me." I replied, glancing up. "Why are you so chipper? I thought you hated mornings."

"Well, yeah, I do. But we _are_ going to Paris today, and while it is the 'city of love', it also has some of the best sights in the world." She buttered a biscuit, and took a bite. Jason shook his head.

"Yeah, well, if we want to make it to Olympus on time, we have to leave in about 3 minutes." Annabeth said, matter-of-factly, before taking the last bite of her food and getting up. "Let's go, guys."

A/N

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, as I kind of forgot that this existed, and so I came back. It will probably take me a while to write chapters, but I will try to update once a month. In other news, if you guys would like to comment some ideas for some OC's, that would be greatly appreciated. They will not have major roles in the story, but will give little cameos once in a while. Thank you guys for reading my story, and once again I am sorry about not updating, just please be patient with me.

Lots of love,

Author


End file.
